Friends or lovers
by RikkaidaiPrincess
Summary: Shishido Ryou has forgotten that he had a best friend and almost like a rival when he was young. Guess what, she is a tomboyish girl whom Shishido never considered as a girl. Kaede Noemi then transferred to Hyotei Gakuen. What if she suddenly changes and turns into a beautiful lady? Would Shishido be happy about it?


**Author's note: **Hello there again! This is my new fic! This thought just suddenly popped out of my mind when I saw Shishido's type of girl. I think it would be very cute if he has a tomboyish friend but suddenly changed to a girly one. XD Anyway, fear not, I will be updating my other fics very soon and make sure to keep this updated too before school. I am terribly sorry if ever a character is OOC, I'm still trying to grasp the attitudes of Hyotei regulars. Please leave a review for your opinion or suggestion. Also, this chapter is sort of short, the second chapter might be longer so thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT.

* * *

Shishido Ryou, one of the Hyotei's tennis regulars, grumbled on his seat as the teacher in front stood. He's not really in the mood for anything, nor, it matters to him if there's a transferee today. One thing is certain, though; he's extremely perplexed because he lost to Tachibana Kippei of Fudomine then got kicked out of the regulars. Ever since then, he worked his way up once again and begged Coach Sasaki to give him another chance. The male's mind is currently clouded by tennis when, suddenly, a loud voice rang inside the classroom.

"Ryooooooooooou!" The girl with long, light brown hair and eyes who stood in front waved, grinning widely.

Every student in the classroom were taken aback by the sudden shouting of the girl then quickly shifted their gazes to the tennis regular, staring at him with curiosity. Shishido's eyes widened also at the sight, completely confused of why the transferee knows his name and yelling it out loud. His eyebrow twitched, thinking of how lame it was to be caught in such a situation. _What the hell? _He thought. The teacher gave the female a nervous stare and quickly tried to calm her down.

"K-Kaede-san. Please keep your voice down and introduce yourself." The teacher reminded her.

"Oh. Right! Everyone, my name is Kaede Noemi! Nice to meet you! " She exclaimed in front, waving a hand.

"Does anyone want to ask Kaede-san something?" The teacher asked then pointed to the student who raised his hand.

"How did you know Shishido-san and what is your relationship with him?" The student inquired.

Noemi blinked a few times and tilted her head slightly to the side before the wide grin returned to her lips. "Ryou is my best friend and rival!" She announced proudly, raising her fist to point it to Shishido.

"Haa? Best friend and rival? That's like super lam— "Before Shishido could even retort, the teacher eyed him.

"You can save your argument later. Noemi-san, please proceed to your seat. Oh and please, you're not allowed to wear cycling shorts with your uniform. If you want to wear it badly, please keep it shorter so it won't be visible under your skirt like that and please fix your tie and blazer." The teacher stated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"H-Hai~" Noemi just smiled which made the whole class laugh. She wasn't wearing a proper school uniform at all. There's a visible cycling shorts under her skirt, her blazer is open and her tie isn't even properly tied. Shishido looked away and grumbled, thinking of how lame she is when realization struck him like a painful lightning. He now remembers this girl who suddenly claimed him as her best friend and rival at her first day of school at Hyotei Gakuen. There was this sudden flash through his mind that he used to play with a kid at their neighborhood when he was young and they would always compete at everything; with her acting like a boy, he felt really comfortable playing with her. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly turned his head to look at the girl who's now grinning widely at him. The male felt his right eye twitch not in annoyance but because of the truth that he just realized.

_I-It's really her! _His thoughts exclaimed.

* * *

The class had finally ended and some students quickly strode out of the classroom except for Noemi who quickly jumped out of her seat and ran towards to Shishido, spreading her arms widely. Surprised, Hyotei's Shishido almost stumbled backwards while wearing his blue cap when, suddenly, he was caught at someone's arms – hugging him tightly. Some of the student's mouth fell agape at the sight, the transferee hugging Shishidou Ryou – the grumpy member of Hyotei tennis club. Despite being popular among the girls in school, no one really dared to approach the certain tennis regular because he seems annoyed always. But this girl, this girl is hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, Ryou!" Noemi exclaimed, hugging Shishido even tighter.

"O-Oi! What the hell are you doing, Noemi—Oi! Get off— "Eyebrow twitching, he tried to free himself from the girl's grip.

"No! I haven't seen you for years! Why are you being like this! " She exclaimed before finally letting go of Shishido. She took out a pink cap from her pocket with a grin and put it on her head backwards – just like how Shishido wears his cap. "Remember me now?" Noemi asked with hopeful eyes.

Shishido closed his eyes, sighing. "Yeah, I remember you. Just don't randomly hug me like that. It's lame." He said.

The girl punched his arm, earning a wince from the boy. "Haha! I used to hug you a lot back then too! We are best friends so it's okay. "She responded cheerfully.

The male just looked away before turning his gaze to her again. "Where were you anyway? You just suddenly disappeared."

"We moved suddenly because of my father's work so I didn't get to tell you but I'm here now again!" Noemi stated.

Letting out another sigh, Shishido looked away before offering his fist in front of her. Back when they were young, they used to have this friendship brofist which he hasn't forgotten. With that, the female's eyes widened slightly in surprise – her lips parting slightly. Slowly, a smile blossomed through her lips and did their own version of brofist.

"I'm glad you remember that." She said with a smile.

"Tsk. Of course." Shishido hissed, earning a laugh from his very first female friend.

* * *

The Tennis club members stared at Shishido and Atobe as they stood there at the courts. Atobe closed his eyes and had his hand on his face – two of his fingers on his forehead while Shishido was looking away with his eyes closed. Even the sleeping Jirou woke up because of an unfamiliar shouting he was hearing – not just unfamiliar but it's utterly loud. The Hyotei's sleeping beauty sat up, blinking his sleepy eyes but then, it suddenly widened at the sight of a girl standing up at one of the seats there – shouting.

"ATOBE-SAMAAAA! PLEASE LET ME PLAY WITH RYOU!" Noemi screamed continuously as she stood there, slightly jumping up and down.

Jirou's mouth fell agape and stared at the girl like an amused child. He quickly stood up then ran to Atobe.

"Atobe! Look! Look! A girl wants to play a match!" He exclaimed cheerfully for it's very rare to get a challenge from a girl.

"Oh no, another noisy is awake now." Oshitari commented, sighing.

Gakuto frowned, a sweat trickled down his temple as he shifted his gaze to Atobe who's now trying to come up with a decision. If he doesn't permit the girl to have a match with Shishido right now, she's certainly going to scream there nonstop, however, if he permits the girl – it would be breaking Hyotei's rule because they are from Boys' tennis club and it's currently practice time, which means that no girls are allowed to interfere plus if some girls find out about this, they might try that tactic just to get close to the tennis regular they want. He can't have these girls dominate their club for he is the King. Opening his eyes, Atobe slowly raised his arm and snapped his finger – quieting the girl and the others' murmurs.

"Kabaji. Get her out of here." Atobe commanded.

"Usu." Kabaji then responded and walked towards to the girl.

"Eh? E-EH? O-OI! WHAT—" Noemi was surprised when the muscular male suddenly walked towards to her and carried her like she was a sack of potatoes. Upon seeing this, Shishido sighed and strode to Kabaji.

"Oi, Noemi. Listen, if you don't want to be thrown out – here's a deal. Just wait after practice, will ya'? I promise I will play with you." Shishido said as he looked into Noemi's eyes.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes now filled with excitement.

"Really, now just sit there quietly." He commanded which the girl obeyed, nodding cheerfully. "Oi, Atobe, she said she'll watch quietly so let her down." Shishido added, placing his racket above his shoulder.

"Very well, Kabaji." The mighty Atobe said and Kabaji quickly but carefully let the female down on the seat. Shishido just sighed as he stared at the girl for a while before heading back to the courts. He couldn't remember how he even became friends with this girl in the past but something still remains inside him; friendship, he knows that they were close friends in the past and he thinks that it's something still important. As a friend, no matter how troublesome and lame this is, he still has to save her when she's in trouble; he couldn't help but wonder if his life everyday will be like this starting today though.


End file.
